Zenzenzense
Zenzenzense (前前前世 lit. Vida pasada pasada pasada), también conocido como Zen Zen Zense, es una canción de género rock compuesta y cantada por la banda Radwimps. Es utilizada como opening de Kimi no Na wa. cuando Taki Tachibana y Mitsuha Miyamizu se hacen conscientes de que ambos intercambian cuerpos cada cierto tiempo. La canción está contenida en el álbum oficial de la película, situándoe en la pista 8. Letra Rōmaji= Yatto me o samashita kai sore nanoni naze me mo awase ya shinaindai? "osoi yo" to okoru kimi kore demo yareru dake tobashitekitanda yo kokoro ga karada o oikoshitekitanda yo kimi no kami ya hitomi dake de mune ga itai yo onaji toki o suikonde hanashitakunai yo haruka mukashi kara shiru sono koe ni umarete hajimete nani o ieba ii? kimi no zen zen zensei kara boku wa kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono bukiccho na waraikata o megakete yattekitanda yo kimi ga zenzen zenbu nakunatte chirijiri ni nattatte mou mayowanai mata ichi kara sagashihajimeru sa mushiro zero kara mata uchuu o hajimetemiyou ka dokkara hanasu kana kimi ga nemutteita aida no sutoorii nanoku nankounenbun no monogatari o katari ni kitanda yo kedo iza sono sugata kono me ni utsusu to kimi mo shiranu kimi to jarete tawamuretai yo kimi no kienu itami made aishitemitai yo ginga nankobun kano hate ni deaeta sono te o kowasazu ni dou nigitta nara ii? kimi no zen zen zensei kara boku ha kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono sawagashii koe to namida o megake yattekitanda yo sonna kakumei zenya no bokura o dare ga tomeru to iundarou mou mayowanai kimi no haato ni hata o tateru yo kimi wa boku kara akiramekata o ubaitotta no zen zen zensei kara boku wa kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono bukiccho na waraikata o megakete yattekitanda yo kimi ga zenzen zenbu nakunatte chirijiri ni nattatte mou mayowanai mata ichi kara sagashihajimeru sa nankounen demo kono uta o kuchizusaminagara |-| Kanji= やっと眼を覚ましたかい　それなのになぜ眼も合わせやしないんだい？ 「遅いよ」と怒る君　これでもやれるだけ飛ばしてきたんだよ 心が身体を追い越してきたんだよ 君の髪や瞳だけで胸が痛いよ 同じ時を吸いこんで離したくないよ 遥か昔から知る　その声に 生まれてはじめて　何を言えばいい？ 君の前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ そのぶきっちょな笑い方をめがけて　やってきたんだよ 君が全然全部なくなって　チリヂリになったって もう迷わない　また１から探しはじめるさ むしろ０から　また宇宙をはじめてみようか どっから話すかな　君が眠っていた間のストーリー 何億　何光年分の物語を語りにきたんだよ　けどいざその姿この眼に映すと 君も知らぬ君とジャレて　戯れたいよ 君の消えぬ痛みまで愛してみたいよ 銀河何個分かの　果てに出逢えた その手を壊さずに　どう握ったならいい？ 君の前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ その騒がしい声と涙をめがけ　やってきたんだよ そんな革命前夜の僕らを誰が止めるというんだろう もう迷わない　君のハートに旗を立てるよ 君は僕から諦め方を　奪い取ったの 前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ そのぶきっちょな笑い方をめがけて　やってきたんだよ 君が全然全部なくなって　チリヂリになったって もう迷わない　また１から探しはじめるさ 何光年でも　この歌を口ずさみながら |-| Inglés= Have you finally opened your eyes? But why is it you still won't meet my gaze? "You're late," you say angrily... but even so, I got here as fast as I could- My heart got here before my body could even make it. Just the sight of your hair, your eyes... makes my chest hurt; Breathing in this same moment with you, I don't want to let it go. To that voice I've known since so long ago, What should I say as my first words? I'd begun searching for you many lives before you were even born; Setting my sights on that awkward smile, I made it to where I am now. Even if you were to lose everything and be scattered to the winds, I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step 1- Or maybe I should start the whole universe again from zero? Where should I start relaying... the parts of this story that happened while you were asleep? I've come to tell you a tale that spans many thousand a light year, but the second your form is reflected in these eyes... I wanna joke and play around with a version of you you've never met; I want to try loving you all the way down to your eternal pain. We met at the far extremes of so many galaxies; How should I grasp your hand to keep it from falling apart? I'd begun searching for you lives before you were even born; Setting my sights on that annoying voice and those tears, I made it to where I am now. Once we're both here, on the night before our revolution, who could possibly stop us? I'll never lose my way again - I'll hoist this flag from within your heart; You stole from me my ability to ever give up! I'd begun searching for you many lives ago; Setting my sights on that awkward smile, I made it to where I am now. Even if you were to lose everything and be scattered to the winds, I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step 1, Humming this song for as many light years as it may take! |-| Español= ¿Finalmente has abierto tus ojos? Pero ¿porqué aún no me miras a los ojos? “Llegas tarde”, dices con rabia… pero aun así, llegué aquí tan rápido como pude- Mi corazón llegó aquí antes que mi cuerpo pudiera siquiera lograrlo. Solo ver tu cabello, tus ojos… hace que me duela el pecho; Respirar en este mismo momento contigo, no quiero dejarlo. A esa voz que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué debería decir como mis primeras palabras? Había empezado a buscarte muchas vidas antes de que siquiera nacieras; Fijando mi vista en aquella sonrisa incómoda, logré llegar a donde estoy ahora. Incluso si fueras a perderlo todo y fuera a ser esparcido en los vientos. Nunca perderé mi camino de nuevo – Solo empezaré a buscar de nuevo desde el paso 1- ¿O tal vez debería empezar todo el universo de nuevo desde cero? ¿Dónde debería empezar a transmitir… las partes de esta historia que sucedieron mientras dormías? He venido a contarte una historia que abarca muchos miles de años luz, pero en el segundo que tu forma es reflejada es estos ojos… Quiero bromear y jugar con una versión tuya que nunca has conocido; Quiero tratar de amarte hasta tu eterno dolor. Nos conocimos en los extremos lejanos de tantas galaxias, ¿Cómo debería sujetar tu mano para impedir que se desmorone? Había empezado a buscarte muchas vidas antes de que siquiera nacieras; Fijando mi vista en aquella molesta voz y aquellas lágrimas, logré llegar a donde estoy ahora. Una vez que ambos estemos aquí, la noche antes de nuestra revolución, ¿quién podría detenernos? Nunca perderé mi camino de nuevo – Izaré esta bandera desde el interior de tu corazón; ¡Me robaste la habilidad de darme por vencido! Había empezado a buscarte muchas vidas atrás; Fijando mi vista en aquella sonrisa incómoda, logré llegar a donde estoy ahora. Incluso si fueras a perderlo todo y fuera a ser esparcido en los vientos; Nunca perderé mi camino de nuevo – Solo empezaré a buscar de nuevo desde el paso 1- ¡Tarareando esta canción hasta todos los años luz que sean necesarios! en:Zenzenzense Categoría:Banda sonora